A Fairy Tail's Thanksgiving
by On Hiatus Forever
Summary: My first fanfiction. Watch as Lucy, Natsu, and all the rest celebrate the day of love.


**~Lucy Heartfillia: Fairy Tail Guild Hall **

The day was Valentine's day and the guild was awash with flowers and chocolates. All you could see was the smiling faces of young ladies and the satisfied looks of their suitors, who had given them all sorts of romantic gifts. Master Makarovwas shaking his head and sighing. "Those crazy brats," he muttered, "too young for romance if you ask me." Master was looking upon Jet and Droy's attempts to woo Levy with disapproval. "You don't like Valentine's day, Master?" Mirajane Strauss sat on a barstool frowning at the old man. Her beautiful "No it's not that," Master wore an almost pained expression on his face, "I just feel like they're growing up too fast." "Kyaaah! Master!" Mirajane hugged Master Makarov with tears flowing from her eyes. "That's so sweeeeeet!" "Gah! Mira, get off of me!" Laxus, who was sitting next to the Thunder Tribe at a nearby table was snickering alongside Evergreen and Freed.

Bixlow was laughing hysterically. Among the many aforementioned coupleswere the very evident ones; Alzack and Bisca, Gajeel and Levy, and even Max and Laki. The Thunder Tribe each had their own eyes on members of the guilds themselves. Evergreen was completely infatuated with Elfman, while Bixlow and Lisanna were datingsteadily. Both Freed and Laxus were crushing on Mirajane, who seemed oblivious of their affections.

Lucy Heartfillia wished she was one of those lucky girls. The ones getting flowers and candy and jewlery. She had watched Cana rack up gift after gift and simply reject each suitor in favor of "a certain boy." Lucy couldn't believe that Cana would just reject each man. If she was in Cana's position she would have been absolutely flattered. Lucy wasn't getting any gifts from anybody except her close girlfriends.

Lucy sighed and looked upon Gajeel and Levy with much approval and slight jealousy. Of course she was ecstatic for her friend, Levy, who had carried a torch for Gajeel ever since the Harvest Festival incidents. Yet another part of her wished that she was in Levy's place and the boy in Gajeel's place was..."Lucy!"

The sad spirit mage snapped out of her brooding and turned around on her stool to spot Happy, Natsu's eccentric cat companion. "Oh, hey Happy, what's new?" Happy beamed and wiggled his blue furred ears, "I just gave a fish to Carla-and she accepted it!" The blue cat danced around happily almost imitating Plue's unusual dance style. "That's great!" Lucy grinned. 'Great, even the cat has a valentine.' Although Lucy was feeling rather jealous, she was still going to try and be supportive of her friends. "Sooooo," Happy looked up at Lucy with those mischievious little eyes, "do youuuuu have a valentine?" The blondie scowled at him, she knew what was coming next. "I heard Cana's still available~" Happy sprouted his wings and flew around Lucy's head. "For the last time, I am NOT GAY!" She yelled and threw the closest thing she could grab, a tube of lipstick. Happy twirled and dodged the projectile. "Heehee! It's okay, many girls have trouble admitting they're lipstick lesbians!" It took every bit of willpower possible to keep Lucy from strangling him.

"OH! I almost forgot" Lucy looked back up at him, as he flew around slowly. "Hm...Wait, what did I forget?" "How should I know?!" She was starting to get really frustrated now. "Ooh! I remember! Are you going to meet Natsu and the others at his house tonight?" Lucy almost forgot, she and Natsu had made it a tradition to spend each holiday for each month at Natsu's house. They had invited Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia to spend Valentine's Day with them this year. Although Lucy had an ulterior motive. She wanted time alone with Natsu. Yes, somehow this self-styled, beautiful (in her own eyes), and independent mage had fallen for the hard-headed Salamander. She had no idea what it was about him. Possibly it could've been his well chiseled abs or his breath-taking smile. It might've been his kind and caring personality that was well hidden behind those rough dragon scales that were his reckless nature. She had fallen for him ever since he had risked his life to save her from Phantom Lord.

It seemed like a far off dream. Lucy knew he couldn't ever love her back. There were so much more mature women that must've caught his attention. Cana has such beautiful brown hair and a larger bust than Lucy, which she was rather envious of. Erza had such stunning red hair and silky skin that never seemed to be dirtied by battle. Even when slicing up Dark Mages Erza was elegant. As for Mira, well, what guy wouldn't want to be with Mira? Lucy groaned as she looked at her watch, the time read 15:36. Three hours before Valentine's day dinner. Erza would be arriving from a mission from out of town by 17:00 while Gray and Juvia would be appearing later.

Wendy was busy getting situated into Fairy Hills with the help of Lisanna and Chico=c=hammitt. Chico=c=hammitt was rather easy to miss. A girl who talks to ghosts and is dressed in a promiscuous nature can be easily overlooked. Although her beauty was never quite forgotten. Gray admitted to having a crush on her once. Lucy shook her head to clear her thoughts. Lucy was just trying her best to focus on the evening.

**~Gray Fullbuster: Magnolia Town Streets 17:33**

Two mages walked alongside each other down the bustling streets of Magnolia Town. Among these mages was Gray Fullbuster, a stoic and calm practitioner of Ice-Make magic. Alongside him was Juvia Lockser, a quirky Water Mage taken with Gray. "Gray-sama," Juvia said looking over at the Ice Mage, "When will we be going to Natsu's house?" Gray scratched the back of his head, he wasn't particularly looking forward to going to pinky's house. "In about...20 something minutes." He looked up at a large clock tower, the only one Natsu hasn't destroyed yet. "Juvia is so excited! Juvia has never been to a party with friends before!" Gray sighed, "It's not so much a party as it is a small get together but sure, why not?" Juvia smiled, "it's going to be fun Gray-sama! Juvia loves Valentine's day!" She held onto Gray's arm as they walked which very much irritated him. "Yeah yeah, let's just get back to the guild."

**~Natsu Dragneel: Natsu and Happy's house 18:00**

Natsu stood outside of his house with his best friend and cat partner, Happy. Any second now his friends would be there to celebrate Valentine's Day with him. He had everything set up. A Valentine's dinner with a large turkey, corn, mashed potatoes, chocolates, orange sorbet, carrots, apples, and some fish and crab for Happy and Carla. There was a large amount of snow on the ground and it was quite beautiful in Happy's opinion. They had a fun evening planned. The guests would arrive and would begin eating and after they finished eating they would curl up on the couch and watch "He's just not that into you," coincidentally the only romantic comedy Natsu could stomach. Actually Natsu had grown to love the movie after Erza and Lucy made him watch it last New Year's Eve.

Natsu thought back to that night. He remembered it being a crazy night at the guild. Most of the adults had gotten drunk, with the exception being the younger members and Lucy. At one point Cana had taken off her top much to Gildarts' dismay. The last thing remembered about that night was being carried home by Gray and Gajeel who were equally as drunk. Natsu grinned which earned a look of suspicion from his feline partner. "What are you scheming?" Happy asked in an accusatory tone. "I'm not scheming anything!" Natsu roared back a little annoyed, "jeez can't a guy think in peace!?" "Yeah, but your shady!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "AM NOT!" "ARE TOOOO!" Natsu groaned while Happy giggled as he paced around the living room humming.

A small dinging sound could be heard. It was the doorbell. "SOMEONE'S HERE!" The two said in unison as they raced to open the door. They swung open the door and before them stood a young girl of short stature with blue hair. She was dressed in a very nice Sunday dress the color light blue. "Greetings Natsu-san!" The young girl smiled. "Ah! Wendy, good to see ya! You're the first one here!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

Natsu was always very fond of Wendy, she was like his little sister. Fairy Tail was basically family and Wendy was definately considered the "little sister" of many of the older members of the guild. "Wendy! I told you to wait up for me!" A small cat with white fur flew up to Wendy, she looked a lot like Happy. "Oh, I'm sorry Carla! I didn't mean to leave you behind!" "Hmph!" The white cat's name was Carla and she was the exceed partner of Wendy Marvell. She was wearing a pink dress and tie, yes a she, Carla was indeed a girl. They were all very protective of her due to her naivite but Carla was the most protective of Wendy. Wendy hatched Carla from an egg similar to the one Natsu hatched Happy out of. Natsu let Wendy inside and sat her down on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa. "Thanks Natsu-san!" Wendy sipped the cocoa eagerly, she loved the marshmallows. Natsu grinned and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang again.

He opened the door and low and behold it was Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's most hated rival and Juvia Lockser, a more recent addition to the guild. "Hello Natsu!" Juvia smiled, she was wearing a very elegant coral colored dress with a brown fur coat and cap. Gray was wearing...not very much. Just a simple purple plaid shirt that was completely unbuttoned along with navy colored jeans. "Nice skinny jeans, emo!" Natsu laughed once he took a look at Grey's slender pants. "Hey! At least my pants are baggy like yours, hobo!" "Don't call me a hobo you freak!" "You pink-headed weirdo!" "You ice queen!" "You mouth breather!" "You idiot!" "Jerk!" "Bastard!" "ENOUGH!" A voice like thunder boomed from behind causing both Natsu and Grey to jump.

A girl with scarlet hair approached the two quarreling boys, her figure was intimidating. She was busty with naturally silky skin and a curvaceous figure. Her scarlet hair partially covered her right eye, which was made of glass. "How many times have I told you not to argue?" Natsu and Gray wimpered, "Sorry! sorry!" The scarlet haired girl brushed her hair back. "Hello Erza-chan!" Wendy hopped off the couch and ran to give Erza a hug. Erza hugged the young girl back with a pleasant expression on her face, "Hello Wendy dear, how are you?" "I'm good!" Wendy beamed up at Erza and looked past the scarlet haired mage and noticed a blonde girl in walking towards them. "Isn't that Lucy?" "Ah! Juvia's rival in love!" Juvia's eyes flared as she looked at her frenemy. She and Lucy had a...complicated relationship to say the least. Lucy waved at her friends as she ran up to hug each and every one of them except for Natsu who gave Lucy a noogie. "GAHAHAH! Noogie!" Natsu rubbed his kunckles on Lucy's head. "Kyah! Natsu, stop it!" Lucy yelled. All of the sudden the sound of a spine breaking could be heard. Erza had just kicked Natsu in the back with her hard leather boots. "She said stop didn't she?" "Ah...gah..." Natsu layed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Carla huffed, "Such a rowdy boy, honestly does he ever stop to think?" "Apparently not," Lucy ran her fingers through her hair trying to smooth it out again_. 'Sigh, he'd never like me he only thinks of me as one of the guys, ugh'_ Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu grinned happily as he flopped down on the couch and Happy popped the movie in. They all crowded on the couch together and began watching "He's not just that into you." Lucy noticed Juvia trying to sneak her way under Gray's arm. To her surprise, Gray reached his arm and draped it around Juvia's shoulder. The water mage was spellbound as she snuggled closer to Gray who was very accepting of her affections. Erza sat next to Gray and was eating a sizable piece of strawberry cake. Later, during the sad part of the movie after Jennifer Lawrence almost slept with that guy who was cheating on Jennifer Connelly, Carla started to sniffle. Her eyes widened as she felt salty tears sting her cheeks. This part got her every time. "Carla?" Happy was puzzled, he'd never really seen Carla cry before. Carla buried her face into Happy's shoulder and sniffled a bit, Happy just patted her affectionately and comforted her.

Wendy and Natsu were ecstatic to see their two cats together. Wendy snuggled up to Natsu who returned her warm gesture. Lucy was shocked at first but then realized that it wasn't a romantic gesture. It was a paternal one. Natsu was like an older brother to Wendy who was drifting asleep despite Lucy's attemptsto keep her awake. Gray and Juvia were cuddling to the left of Erza who was eating to the left of Natsu who was gently petting Wendy who was right next to Lucy. "Lucy-chan? Mind if I put my head down in your lap and sleep?" Lucy smiled, she really loved Wendy as a sister. "Of course!" Wendy grinned andshifted to put her legs on Natsu's lap and her head in Lucy's. She yawned and drifted asleep.

Lucy was looking at Natsu not sure what to make of his expression towards her. He was so hard to see sometimes. "This is nice...it's sorta like we're a family..." Natsu had a blank look on his face, Lucy was worried she had freaked him out. Suddenly to her surprise, he smiled. "Yeah...it is isn't it?" Natsu then pulled Lucy close and kissed her on the cheek and slipped a black box into her hands. "W-what?! N-n-natsu..." "Just open it," he said. Lucy opened the small box and gasped. Inside was a necklace that had the Fairy Tail guild symbol made out of diamonds. Lucy felt a tear escape her eye, "N...nat...su...how?" "I completed a job for Bixlow the other day. He was feeling too sick to do the job and he helped me get you a present in return for my help." He smiled softly, "Lucy Heartfillia...will you be my Valentine?" Lucy smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Y-yes Natsu...I will." She sobbed as Natsu held her close. She suddenly felt like the happiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note: **I appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks! :)


End file.
